Sanity
by Stainglasseyes
Summary: I never thought that becoming so close to someone that's insane would make me saner... Serial killer!Eren x College!Levi. Rating will change to M later
1. Chapter 1

Sanity

Most people would think I'm crazy if they knew my back story. I think Hanji is the only person that knows; even she thought I was insane. But she learned to live with it. Fuck, it was insane. Oh I forgot to mention, my name's Levi and I guess you could say that I'm a crazy asshole. You're probably really confused of what the hell I'm talking about. Well let's just say that I have this fucked up story about me and this certain brat…

It was around 5:30 in the morning when my alarm clock decided to release an annoying beeping noise. This was my usual routine: wake up at 5:30, take a shower, make breakfast, wake up my roommate Hanji, and leave for school. I don't think I've mentioned this yet, but I go to Sina University. It's a pretty well civilized school. Obviously there are bunches of annoying brats, but I learned to live with it. I'm learning about psychology at SU. The way humans interacted and the way the mind thinks have always intrigued me. This was my 3rd year learning about psychology.

Getting off the bed, I slam my hand on my alarm clock. Once I walked out of my tiny bedroom, I made my way to the washroom. I've always enjoyed taking showers. The feeling of removing dirt and grime off of my body just makes me feel better. As I stripped myself of my boxers and T-shirt I looked at my reflection in the mirror. To be honest I'm well built. That's one of the few things I liked about myself. Ever since I was little I was always self conscious. I blame my father because of that. Finally jumping into the shower, I turned the water the hottest I could possibly make it without burning myself. This always left me bright pink afterwards; another thing in my daily routine. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped my brown towel tightly around my waist. That's when I heard the sound of glass shattering. Quickly running to the kitchen, I saw Hanji surrounded by large shards of glass. She had a couple of cuts on her hands but they seemed minor.  
"What the flying fuck were you doing?"

"Sorry Levi, I just wanted to help out for once."

"Hanji! You know how clumsy you are! That's why I never let you in the goddamn kitchen!" Great! I just woke up and I already have to deal with this type of shit. "Just go to the bathroom and wash your hands. I'll clean this fucking mess."

"Thanks Levi!" And with that I saw her trot into the bathroom just like I ordered her to do. Even though Hanji is clumsy as fuck and is insane, she is incredibly intelligent. It's hard to believe at first, but it is true.

Grabbing the broom I whipped away the glass and threw it into the trash. The next thing was to get bleach to remove the blood off the white tiles. Once I was satisfied with my cleaning (wearing gloves) I went back to my room to finally get on some clothes. I picked out a black T-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans which make my ass look fantastic, and a dark grey leather jacket to wear today. My closet usually consists of dark clothes. I was never really fond of bright colors. I guess it reflects my personality, since I'm quit the dark person. I also blame my father for that. I blame my father for most things about me, for example, my personality. He was one of those abusive fathers that most children didn't have. During your childhood it's supposed to be filled with laughter, joy... happiness. I wish I had one of those. Since my father had abused me (emotionally and physically) I wanted to study psychology. To know that a monster like that existed on the planet, I wanted to learn everything about the human mind.

When I was done getting ready, I walked back into the kitchen to make Hanji and I some breakfast. Hanji was sitting on the living room couch watching the news. "Hanji, what are you watching?" I asked monotone. She turned around to face me. Excitement was plastered all over her face. It was to the point that it creeped the shit out of me.

"There's a serial killer in town!" Hanji exclaimed.

A serial killer?

"And why the hell are you so excited. It's creepy," I replied.

"Well what do you think? It gives me something to research about!" There it was, Hanji's classic smile. I remember the first I saw it. God, I'll never forget that memory.

"Hanji, I'm certain that the information about this 'serial killer' is not available to the public."

"I know, but why not learn about how the mind of a serial killer works."

"Are you planning to become a killer, Hanji!?"

"Oh no no no! It's called learning something new, sweetie." She smiled again.

"Don't call me that."

"To bad… sweetie." She turned around to face the television again. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, what have they learned about this guy?" My curiosity was slowly building up.

"Well... so far they have only found 4 missing people. One of them was found the other day in the back of a bar. You know the bar called the Wall?"

"The one Petra, Aurou, Gunther, Eld and I always go too"

"Ya well some guy's body was there. There were no traces of any kind to find out who this murder is though. Apparently it's so gory they can't show pictures to the public. They do suspect that this guy has killed more people."

"I see. By the way what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh! Can you make your classic omelettes? Please!" Hanji held that last word a second longer then she need to.

"Fine"

Getting out ingredients to make breakfast, I thought about the killer. I didn't understand why people would do such a crime. They must be so fucked up in the head. This was something I was also interested in researching. Maybe I'll ask about it in class, I thought to myself. Probably not. These kinds of subjects are better to research at home.

After Hanji and I were done eating breakfast, we headed out the door to our first class. My first class was on behavior disorders. This was one of my favourite classes since here I could learn what was running in my father's head when he thought it would be okay to abuse me. The teacher was actually one of my old childhood friends named Irvin Smith. He was the only one who knew about my father besides Hanji. Irvin was actually my first crush. We dated in high school but then he left me a year later. I never knew why. Luckily we were still able to be close friends. Since he's my teacher now, we don't hang out as much as we used to because teacher-students relationships are not legal. Nobody ever follows that rule though. Sometimes at night you could catch students and teachers making out in the abandoned halls. Lots of people here at SU have seen this but never mentioned it to the school board.

After 10 minutes of walking, I reached the building for the psychology department. I continued to walk down the halls till I reached my classroom. No one was in the room except Irvin. Checking my watch, it read 8:10. I was 20 minutes early for class. Irvin noticed me in the room, greeting me with his perfect smile. "Hello Levi."

"Hello"

"What brings you this early to class?"

"Nothing." I lied

"Levi. There's something up and I know it. What is it?"

"Have you watched the news lately?"

"Of course, why?"

"You saw how there is this serial killer in town right?"

"Ah yes, the one that killed that man in the back of the bar you always go to."

"I was just curious on what creates a serial killer or something along the lines."

"There are several reasons. One of those could be psychopathy. A trait of psychopathy is abnormalities in the brain. Brain scans have revealed that psychopathy in criminals is associated with decreased connectivity with the amygdale and the ventromedial prefrontal cortex. When this happens between these two regions, processing negative stimuli in the amygdale does not translate any strong negative emotions. People with psychopathy never feel nervous or embarrassed when they are caught doing something bad and they don't feel bad or sad if someone else is suffering. These people are not in the state of mind to suffer from emotion.

"Now there are limitations in this study though. That study measures criminal psychopaths, but not all psychopaths are criminals. Psychopaths are usually just manipulative, aggressive and impulsive. Those features are far from criminal activities. There are many other studies on psychopathy but most of them are also very limited.

"Social factors also have its role with psycopathy. For example, early childhood abuse or neglect usually leads to PTSD or a phobia-" at the moment Irvin mentioned child abuse, something inside of me snapped. Whenever people mention it, many horrific memories flash through my head. It still felt as if all of it had just happened yesterday "-mostly anxiety disorders trigger this disconnection or disfunction between the amygdale and the ventromedial prefrontal cortex. Scientists cannot exclude that those situations may be a large factor in psychopathy. Many serial killers usually have regular happy childhoods.

"Now, with psychotics, most gruesome crimes are committed by psychotics, not psychopaths. Both of these are different kinds of mental disorders. Psychosis is a complete loss in one's sense of reality. Both psychopaths and psychotics have some traits in common for example blunt emotions, but they're different in terms when it comes to being in touch with reality. Psychotics are also calculating and manipulative but they also suffer from hallucinations and delusions. Some will hear voices of strangers in their head or have elaborate false theories about the world. Many of these people are also schizophrenic and are diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I could go on but class is about to start."

I turned around to see that most of my classmates were already in class giving me a puzzled face. Fuck, time flies by fast. I swore that only five minutes have passed. Thanking Irvin, I walked to the back of the class where I sat. Petra sat beside me in this class. Once I took my seat she quickly turned to face me. "Levi, what was that all about with Mr. Smith?" A look of curiosity burned in her golden eyes.

"I just asked a question, does it fucking matter?"

"He was talking about serial killers! It kinda matters," she said.

"I was curious, end of discussion." With that I looked away from the worried girl. Class had finally started. I didn't pay attention to today's lesson. Too many things were running through my mind at that time.

Leaving class I felt someone tug on my arm. Turning around I saw petra. "Since you didn't really pay attention in class I took notes for you." She gave me the pile of paper with today's lesson on it. I grabbed it out of her hand and looked through it. Petra was a very sweet girl. She was one of the few people I called my friend, and I don't really like having 'friends'.

"Thank you Petra." I continued to walk down the hall.

"Hey Levi! Do you want to get Starbucks with Auruo, Gunther, Eld and I? You haven't hung out with us in a while." I let out a deep sigh.

"I have a few essays that are due soon, so some other day." This time I walked as fast as I could so I could get out of these cramped hallways. Luckily I didn't have classes for the rest of the day so I headed into the library.

When I arrived at the library I found a quiet spot to sit so I could study and finish up some homework, which was due the next day. It was around 4 pm when I had finished my homework and did some studying (my previous class ended at 10:30). I was sitting the biography section of the library. Something caught my eye. I book that was on the verge of falling off the shelf had text printed over it saying "Serial Killers: the Method and Madness of Monsters". I walked over to the shelf and took the book. I wasn't the type to read bibliography books, but I thought I would give it a go. Sitting back down where I was before, I ran my hand over the cover. I flipped to the first page and started reading right away. After reading the first couple of pages I was hooked. The book mentioned about a lot of serial killers that I didn't know about, so I ended up moving to where the computers were so I could search them up and read the articles. It was around 7 that I had to stop reading since my body was demanding for food. I decided to go to the Wall to grab something to eat. Before leaving the library, I grabbed a few more books on serial killers (Inside the mind of serial killers: why they kill, Encyclopedia of serial killers, Green river, running red: the real story of the green river killer―America's deadliest serial murder, and the Night Stalker). Checking them out of the library, I made my way to the wall, which surprisingly was open even after the murder.

At the bar, I ended up eating a sandwich and also got a beer. I read the books as I enjoyed my dinner. I was certain I would be famished when I got home though. I finished of the shorter books (Inside the mind of serial killers: why they kill). It was around 10:30, which was when everyone started to get really drunk at the bar so I decided to leave. Stepping out of the bar, the crisp cool autumn air filled my lungs. Something inside of me was whispering to me. Go check out the crime, my mind told me. I wasn't one for doing illegal things, but I had to check it out. Without a further or due, I walked into the ally where the crime happened. A sign blocked the way reading "road closed". I walked passed it anyways. There was yellow tape around the crime scene. I stepped over the tape. The scene was pretty gruesome. The body obviously wasn't there, but white chalk traced the area where it would have been. Blood was splattered all over the wall. It smelled horrible; absolutely filthy.

"Tch... Disgusting" I muttered.

Bending down, I went to take a closer look. Hm... There were a couple of wood chips, which probably indicated that he was beaten with a bat or something. No, that couldn't have been the only thing used to kill him; There's too much blood. I continued to look around. There was a smashed beer bottle with blood all over it. I was able to read the label. The guy was drinking the same beer that I was earlier. The guy had pretty good taste in beer, I thought. I continued to investigate the area. There was nothing else. The police must have cleaned up everything else. Leaving the crime scene I continued to walk down the alley hoping to find some more clues.

When I reached the end of the Alley there was a yellow sticky note stuck on it. I got closer so I could read it. "Look behind you" I repeated what the note said. Turning around as the note said. There was nothing. What the hell, I said in my head. What kind of sick joke is this? Turning back around to face the wall of the alley, I felt a strong grip around my waist. A hand holding a cloth quickly came to my face. The intoxicating smell was making me feel queasy. I elbowed the person in the stomach with as much force I could muster. Luckily it was enough strength that the man let go of me. I rolled onto the ground coughing. Right when I was about to get up, I felt a strong blow on the back of my head. Everything went black.

_..."Father I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" The boy was tossed onto the hard ground. The dark figure hovered over the fragile boy. He grabbed the boy by his collared shirt, lifting him up. Slamming the kid onto the hard wall, a screeching sound ripped through the air._

_"Don't you say you're sorry you lousy piece of shit!" The man slapped the boy's cheek. The sound of his hand hitting the boy's cheek echoed in the room. Hot tears streamed down his now bruised cheeks. The boy cried for mercy, begging for his life. That only earned him a painful punch in the stomach. He fell to the floor, coughing blood all over him. Another kick to his stomach made him vomit the little food he had in his stomach. The violence stopped. Looking up, the boy looked into his father's eyes that burned with disgust._

_"Listen fucker-" he grabbed the boy by his hair pulling his face close to his own "-If you try leaving the house again I swear I'll kill your shitty ass!" And with that he threw the boy back on the ground. The man slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. Pulling his legs close to his body, he sobbed into his knees. The ghost-like fingers still lingered on his body. An ugly sob crawled out of his throat. He had nothing left of himself..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sanity: Head's pounding, hands are shaking…

Fluttering my eyes half open, searing pain erupted in the back of my head. My face cringed as I tried to lift my head up. The throbbing in the back of my head spread down my neck and to the rest of my skull. The sound of a high pitch ringing rang in my ears. I tried to remember what happened last night but my mind was too clouded. Everything was a complete haze for me. I tried to lift my head up again. My head felt extremely heavy. Luckily I was able to bear the pain this time. It was dark. I could barely make out any shapes. The room smelled of different chemicals, mostly of bleach. The smell insulted my nostrils. Finally I acknowledged that I was sitting on a chair. I must have been out for a long time since my ass hurt… a lot. My arms and legs were numb. When I tried to move my hand, I couldn't. They were tied to the chair. Panic flooded through my veins. I tried to move my feet as well and of course they were also tied up. Now I was panicking. I moved in my chair, trying to break free of the binds. My body shook violently. My survival instincts were kicking in. Fuck no was I dying like this. I continued to shift in the chair. I began to rock back and forth until the chair tipped over. Hitting the ground, pain shot through my shoulder, spreading to my collarbone and arm. "F-fuck" I hissed. My shoulder must have been dislocated because the pain grew. I then had realized that I was still bounded to the chair. Great, I dislocated my shoulder for nothing. Groaning, I tried to move off my shoulder. That didn't work. I was stuck on the cold cement ground, fan-fucking-tastic. My breaths shortened. I started having trouble breathing, each breath becoming shorter. I was having a panic attack. I'd had panic attacks before but not like this one. It was impossible to breath. I started to shake viciously. The pain in my shoulder and head grew worse.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle…

I froze. I stopped breathing. I stopped moving. I stopped everything. Someone was here. In this room right here, right now. Please be a dream… a really fucked up dream. That's when I thought to myself.

Wait this is…

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle…

The serial killers house…

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle…

My mind shutdown.

The sound of shuffling had stopped. Instead it was replaced with the sound of footsteps. Each step grew louder and louder. My heart was pounding against my chest. It felt as if it would break through my chest. My heartbeat was roaring in my ears. My blood was boiling in my veins. Sweat rolled down my forehead. Bare feet were right in front of me. From what I could see they were dirty. I closed my eyes shut. Rough hands ran through my hair. The man then pulled me by the hair. Excruciating pain crawled on my scalp. He then placed the chair I was sitting on properly on the ground again, still holding an iron grip on my silky black locks. I couldn't see the man's face but I felt it close to mine. I felt his hot breath on my face. It smelled of mint. Since I couldn't see the person in front of me, I started to imagine what he might look like, First thing that came to my mind was that he was fat. I also imagined that he was filthy, ugly, tall, and I imagined he had a beer. Summing that all together that just sounded like a hillbilly. I no longer felt his breath on my face. His breath had traveled from my face to my ear. I felt ghost like lips on my ear. The sound of his breathing was soft. "Hi precious" He whispered. My blood went cold. My body began to shiver. The way he said precious made me want to run to the hills. I'm not the type of person to be scared. The last time I was scared was when my father abused me. But there it was again. That feeling of fear overtook my body. His presence disappeared. The sound of his footsteps echoed quietly in the room. The sound became quieter and quieter. Was he leaving the room?

Click

A small light illuminated the room. I still couldn't see much but now I could see the killer stand right before me. He was tall just like I'd expected but everything else I imagined was the complete opposite. The man was skinny with some muscle mass but not much. His skin was tan, almost sun-kissed. He had dark brown hair that was extremely messy. It was full of layers from what I could see. He wore an oversized tan tank top that hung loosely on his skinny frame. He also had black sweat pants, one leg rolled up to his mid calf and the other rolled down to his foot. The killer also wore a necklace. It appeared to be a golden key. What really caught my attention were his large eyes. They were not green, not blue, and not golden. They were all three. Around his pupil, it was a crisp golden color. Around the center of his iris it was several shades of greens with tiny specs of turquoise, and on the outer edge of his iris, it was a beautiful sea blue. They were something I'd never seen in my life. They were gorgeous. He was gorgeous. Even though he appeared to look filthy he was quite breathtaking. The fuck Levi! Don't think that, he's a murder! I couldn't help it though. Anyways, the man didn't look very old. To be honest he looked younger than me, maybe 17 or 18 at the most.

The teen walked back to me. His face was once again really close to mine. He brought his hand to my cheek. I quickly moved out of his touch. I then felt a strong grip on my chin. He turned my head delicately left, right, up and down. The brunette centered my face again. He brought his other hand to my left cheek, gently stroking it. His hands were callused. I tried to look anywhere but his face but unfortunately he was to close for me to look anywhere else. I looked back into his eyes. My god those eyes couldn't be real. The lighting in the room made his eyes more of a golden color then the greens and blues. He stared at me, memorizing every detail on my face. A smiled crawled onto the teen's lips. His teeth were perfect. He had a beautiful smile; it made him look… innocent.

"Hi there." His voice was warm, a bit raspy.

I didn't reply.

"I said HI THERE!"

Smack!

My face turned to the side. A stinging sensation spread across my cheek. The brat had just slapped me!

"It's very rude when you don't reply to what someone has to say!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" I stuttered.

"You should be!"

Smack!

My face turned the other direction from the impact of the slap. I was in too much shock to react to the attack. He grabbed me by the chin again and forced me to look at him. Man, this bastard liked to stare.

"Your skin-"The teen stroked my cheek "-is so milky… so pure. Flawless… I wonder what would happen if we added some color." His statement confused me. Add some color? I saw something shimmer in his other hand. Once he brought it closer to my face id realized it was a knife. The brunette placed the flat side of the blade on my cheek. The cold metal made my skin tingle. Before I knew it, the knifed had been dragged slowly against it. It kissed my cheek, creating a smooth cut. Droplets of blood sprung out of the cut, cascading down my cheek. I knitted my eyebrows together. Fuck it stung. The teen rubbed my blood all over my cheek.

"There we go! Now you look more… Alive." His voice grew deep at the last few words. He brought his fingers (covered in my blood) to his lips. He licked the crimson liquid off of them, lapping his tongue over them till there was no more blood left. "Delicious," He mumbled.

Disgusting was the first thing that came to my mind. Blood still streamed down my cheek, dripping off my chin. He brought his thumb to my chin, wiping the blood that dripped off of it. Once again he sucked on his thumb, making a popping noise when he was done. Disgusting pig.

I looked into his eyes again. They glowed in the dim lighting. Once again… I'll never get over his eyes. He looked back at me smiling.

"Now-"He started "-what's your name, precious?" The teen ran his hands through my hair delicately, making sure not to pull on it.

I was hesitant to reply first but I knew he would slap me again. Knowing I had a cut on my cheek, it would most likely hurt ten times more. "L-Levi."

"Ah Levi, What a precious name for a precious person… My name is Eren. Nice to meet you" With his other hand he grabbed my hand, lightly shaking it. I tried to move my hand but since it was tied I couldn't do much. "Not a very touchy person are you… Levi." He moaned the words in my ear. My breath hitched. Eren moved his face so it faced my wounded cheek. The brunette placed a gentle kiss on it, giving the wound a small lick. I moved my face away from the touch. He giggled in response.

"Down worry Levi, you'll get used to it." He said cheerfully.

He stepped away from me. Eren then walked back to where the little lamp sat and turned it off. Darkness surrounded me. I looked around to see if could spot the brat, but my eyes failed me. "Bye precious… I'll be back tomorrow" And with that the room went silent. All I could hear was my breathing and the sound of blood slashing on the pavement. I was left in the darkness. Left alone… alone. This feeling inside me returned. The feeling of not having anything returned. No one would know where I am. No one would find me. I felt a cold tear run down my cheek. My eyes began to burn. I hated crying but look at what I was doing. Crying like a pussy. An ugly sob escaped my lips. And after that they kept coming. This was the first time I had cried since I was 16… This was the first time I had expressed emotions in so long…

Day 2

Sanity: slight headache

"Wake up precious!"

Blinding lights flashed causing me to squint. After my eyes had adjusted to the lighting in the room I looked up. I was mortified. There was blood all over the room, splattered on the floors, the walls and even on the ceiling. The crimson color was almost painted everywhere. Several different weapons and tools laid around the room. There was a table close to where I sat. It also had various weapons and tools on it. My body shook violently. Was he going to use those things on me? Oh course he would fucking use those things on my… he's a psychotic bastard. I continued to look around the room. Finally I spotted the brunette called Eren. He turned around to face me, giving me a loving smile. Creep. Eren walked up to me till we were face to face again, just like last night. Now I could get a good look at though. There was blood on his lips (most likely my blood). There was also blood on his cheek and forehead. He had a small cut across his nose. Bruises were plastered on his forehead, jaw line and cheek as well. His face was a little hollow as if he hadn't eaten in days. Looking down the teen's body I also noticed he was even skinnier than he look last night. Eren had several cuts and bruises along his arms. Did he get into a fight? Did he self harm? Several questions ran through my head.

"Look at you. You're face is all messy." He stroked my wounded cheek. Shit it still hurt. "Don't worry Levi ill clean it for you! We don't want you getting an infection on your cheek. That wouldn't look very pretty on your precious face."

The brunette grabbed a cloth and a bottle of peroxide. He placed the cloth over top of the bottle, tipping it to poor the liquid onto the cloth. He brought the cloth close to my cheek. "This may sting precious" And with out a further or due he pressed the cloth against the wound. It stung as the peroxide fizzed the dirt out of it. Eren continued to rub my cheek with the cloth till he was satisfied. Next thing he did was bring another cloth to my cheek. This cloth was brown. Lightly he pressed down on my cheek. The cloth was wet (guessing with water). He rubbed around my cheek and down my chin, removing any dry blood that had formed from the previous night. Once he was done, he placed the cloth on the table near me. Just like yesterday he stared at me. Today his eyes seemed more of a blue. The gold was gone. Around his pupil different shades of green branched out. The rest of his iris was a bright aqua blue with flex of deep blue. Mesmerizing really.

"Perfect! Now Levi, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

I didn't reply.

"GOD! WHY WOUN'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME!"

Smack

Just like last night he slapped me. I hung my head low so I didn't have to look at his face. "W-what do y-you want to k-k-know…" I mumbled.

He grabbed be by the chin forcing me to look at him. His eyes had turned a bright red as tears streamed down his cheeks. Fucking hormonal teenager. Eren then rested his forehead against mine. Taking a deep breath, the brunette placed his hands on my shoulders. "Repeat that." I barely could hear him.

"I said FUCKING REPEAT IT!" He tightened his grip on my shoulders. I yelped in pain as my dislocated shoulder began to throb. I took short breaths to try and calm myself down.

"W-what the hell do you want to KNOW!?" I yelled at him

A small sob ripped through the air. Why the hell was he crying? "Y-you d-d-don't have to y-yell at m-me…" He hiccupped between his words. I let out a soft sigh.

"I-I'm a university student." I said. He looked up at me. The tears were gone but his eyes were still puffy. A smile creped on his lips; he looked into my hooded eyes. I guess should continue talking, I thought to myself. "Um, I'm 20 years old… and I like the color black." I told him. A beast like expression replaced his previous loving expression. I had no clue what was running through his mind but I knew it wasn't something good.

"You like the color black-"he chuckled "-Then you'll like this."

Bang

Eren punched me in the face, more directly at my eye. It hurt like crazy. I felt my blood pulsating around my eye socket. The swelling already began. I groaned in pain. I hung my head between my shoulders. I shivered as I tried to hold back the tears. Whenever the brunette hit me all I could see was my father. The teen laughed. He forced my head up so he could look at me. Eren inspected my eye carefully. He smiled at the work he'd done to me. "Lovely" he muttered. I removed my head away from his hand. Once again I hung my head low.

"Don't worry precious… it may not look the way I want it to look right now but in a few hours it should turn nice purplish black color!" He exclaimed.

"Why…" I whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why did you have to take me? Why couldn't you just kill me in the alley?" I was desperate.

"Ah… well you see Levi, The way I pick my victims is very simple. I make sure no one loves them. That's why the news only knows I've killed 4 people. Unfortunately I was wrong and those for people actually had someone that cared about them… what a shame. Anyways, the reason way I killed that guy in the back alley was because I may or may have not killed his friend and well lets just say he some how found me and so I killed him. Now why I picked you well first of all if you're very handsome-" he blushed "-and second of all, I've been watching you for the past couple of days before I took you and I noticed that those people you supposedly call your friends well… It's very clear they don't give a single shit about you."

No he was lying. My friends do care about me. I know they do.

"Now you're probably wondering 'why don't I just kill you if I'm supposedly labeled a serial killer?' Here's the issue. I had no one in my life. Everyone just neglected me so I decided why don't I just find someone who will love me for who I am." He laughed.

"Y-you think this is some kind of game? That's fucked up! You can't just imprison someone and expect them to fucking like you!"

"Watch your language!" He started to rise is voice.

"And you're wrong! My friends love me, and they do care about me! They will find me!" I was yelling at the teen. I had been holding in my anger for way to long. I needed to lash it out.

The lights went out in the room. I was left in the dark and I had no clue what Eren was going to do. I tried to listen to see if I could locate him. Nothing. Then I heard the sound of metal hitting against each other. Then it went silent. What the hell was he going to do? I waited quietly for something to happen.

"AHHhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Horrifying pain spread along my thigh. I panted heavily, screaming between each pant. Eren had stabbed my thigh. I could feel the blade inside my leg. Fuck! Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I wanted to pull the knife out but my hands were still bound onto the chair. I started to whimper like a dog. How embarrassing. A hysterical cackle danced around the room. All I could hear was that laugh and my own screaming. The lamp was turned back, the same lamp from last night. It illuminated the room just enough so I could see my leg. Crimson stained my jeans. Blood flowed rapidly down my leg, dripping onto the floor. I continued to cry out in pain.

"That's what you get for talking back at me!" The brunette grabbed the handle of the blade and turned it a little. I screamed an octave higher. I couldn't take this torture. If I had to deal with this for the rest of my life I knew I would die soon. He turned the blade the other way now and I screamed even higher. I begged for my life, I beg for him to stop but he wouldn't listen. "PLEASE STOP!" I kept repeating those words over and over again. Each time it grew quieter. I was slowly becoming dizzy from the lost of blood. Soon enough I had fallen into a deep slumber.

"Finally you're awake!"

"Mnf w-what?"

"Since I haven't given you anything to eat for the past two days you must be starving" I blinked a few times. Once my vision was in focused I realized that Eren was sitting right in front of me with a plate of food. The dish consisted of carrots and a chicken leg. My stomach growled. I was hungry. My mouth began to water as I looked at the food in front of me. The chicken smelt surprising good which made me even hungrier.

"Here let me feed you" He smiled innocently. Eren grabbed the chicken leg and brought it to my face. I sniffed it. It smelled fine but how did I know he hadn't poisoned it? "Come one, eat it. You know you want too." The brunette then started to wave the piece of meat around my face. Dammit. Slowly I brought my face close to the leg. Taking a small bite, I chewed slowly, flavoring the meat. It was bland but it was good enough. I began to take more bites. He then pulled the meat away from my face.

"Slow down their Levi. I don't want you to choke." He chuckled. Eren then picked up a carrot (baby carrot) and held it close to my mouth. I quickly took it with my teeth and chewed.

"Do you want some more chicken?" The teen asked.

I nodded in response.

Just like before, he picked up the chicken leg and brought it close to my lips. I ate the chicken silently. Eren watched me. He seemed so happy to see me eat. Personally the kid should be the one eating, not me. Once I was done my meal, I rested my head against the chair. A small sigh escaped my lips. It felt good to have at least a little food in my stomach.

"Now let's talk!" he squeaked

I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Listen asshole! I know you'd rather be at where ever the fuck you live but that's not going to happen!" Eren grabbed my hair and yanked my head towards his. I looked at his eyes that burned with anger. He was frustrated. You could hear his anger in his voice; the way he spat those words at me.

"So why don't you do me a favor and have a fucking conversation with me!" I yelped as he yanked my hair once more.

"F-fine… the bloody hell do you want to talk about brat." I growled.

"That's more like it-"the teen released his grip on my hair "-Now tell me. What are you studying in university?"

"Psychology" I mumbled.

"Why did you choose to learn such a… complex subject?" The brunette questioned me.

"So that I could learn about WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PSYCOTIC BASTARDS!"

Eren growled. He fucking growled at me. Oh did I touch a touchy subject, I thought sarcastically. Before I knew it he held an iron grip on my throat. His grasp around my throat grew tighter and tighter. I gasped; trying to breath through his firm hold. Was he going to choke the life out of me? Nah he wouldn't. I was his new toy boy to play with. He's not ready to get rid of me yet.

My vision began to sway from the lack of oxygen. My eyes felt droopy. Right when I was about to pass out a gust of oxygen was pushed through my lungs. I coughed over and over again. My throat felt as if it was on fire. I looked into Eren's eyes. My vision was red. I wanted to kill this fucker so badly. But I couldn't. I was tied up and I didn't want to be what he was. A monster.

"You MONSTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER I TELL YOU A MONSTER!" I screamed. I spat those words full of venom. I yelled them with every inch of anger anyone could possibly have.

Something changed. His expression was no longer the crazy brat he was. It was full of sorrow. Full of pain. It was human. Eren's eyes were brimmed. Those golden greenish eyes had changed to a sapphire blue. Even thought the kid was insane, I had to remember he still had a soul. A soul that's lost; A soul that needed help. I wasn't going to be that person. No! I'm going to get the hell out of here! Ill find a way. I shouldn't feel sorry for the brat. He was just choking me a second ago. The brunette doesn't deserve to live. He can burn in hell for all I care.

"I-i-i… Ill be b-back." Quickly, Eren stormed out of the room. He slammed the door behind him. Just like the day before I was left in silence. That's when I thought to myself that I needed to make a plan to escape. And so I thought. I thought all day about how to leave this hell. Nothing was going to stop me.

Day 3

Sanity: Crystal clear

Eren hadn't shown himself for a day. Did I really make the brat that upset? Why should I fucking care… its better than being tortured anyways. The lamp was still on so I still could see some shit. I sat there silently, looking at the door in front of me. I was so tired and so lonely. I missed Petra, Gunther, Aurou, Erd, and even Hanji. God how I missed them. They don't even know where I am. It had to be that day though. It had to be the day I decided not to be around anyone. I should have gone to Starbucks with them. If I had went, none of this would have happened. I'd be in my bed right now listening to music or something. This was my entire fault.

…As I continued to put guilt on myself, I thought of a memory…

"_Hurry up Levi! We're going to be late for the party!" Hanji exclaimed._

_Hanji and I had planned to go to a party that one of the students at SU was hosting. I wasn't the biggest fan of crowds but I had promised Hanji I would spend time with her. All I knew was that there would be music, dancing, and drinking. If I was going to get drunk I wouldn't mind since the students place was walking distance from Hanji and I's apartment._

_I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a navy button up shirt but the first two buttons were undone, black skinny jeans, and the leather jacket I usually wore. I had decided for the occasion that I'd push my hair (The side where my hair was parted off centered) to the back. I also was wearing eyeliner. I know I know sounds pretty gay but it completed the look. _

_Stepping out of my bedroom I saw Hanji standing at the front door trying to put on her high heels. I knew she would end up taking those bad boys off since she can't walk shit in them. Hanji was wearing a dark red cocktail dress. The top was glittery and had a sweet heart cut. The waist band on the dress was black, and the bottom skirt was the same shade of red as the top and frilled out at the ends. To be honest Hanji looked spectacular in that dress. Her hair was put into a neat bun but her bangs still fell out. The shoes that she "thinks" she can walk in were also black. They heel looked about 3 or 4 inches tall._

"_Alright let's go." I said._

"_Damn Levi! I haven't seen you this dressed up in so long. I so need to take you to parties more often." Hanji giggled as she lifted her glasses up._

"_Tch what ever… Now are we going or what?"_

"_Of course! Let's go!" She jumped out the door and ran down the hall._

_Bang!_

"_Ow…"_

_Hanji had fallen. No surprise there. She tends to become even clumsier when wearing heels. It's hilarious to see her fall in those monstrous shoes. I stood there laughing at her. That girl needs to learn how to walk in heels._

"_Jesus Christ Hanji! Learn how to walk in those things before you go out wearing them. I bet I could walk better in those things than you could." I chuckled._

"_Don't need to be so mean about it Levi." She pouted._

_I walked up to her, giving my hand out to her. She took the offer and helped herself up. We walked out of the complex and down the streets to the party. Already from a few miles away you could hear the loud bass of the music echo down the empty mysterious street. Hanji was ecstatic. I was a bit excited myself but not to the same Level shitty glasses over here was. She was literally jumping and dancing her way there. _

_Once we arrived, Hanji knocked on the wooden door. Opening the door, a man with an undercut, brown at the bottom and blond at the top greeted us. I could already tell the kid was high. His eyes were red and dilated. He was extremely tall, to the point he towered over me. Damn my height. The man had a stupid cheesy smile on his face. "Yo Hanji! Welcome to the party!" He slurred._

"_Thanks! Don't forget to greet Levi, Jean." Hanji said._

"_Hey bro! Nice to meet you." Jean gave me his hand to shake. I slapped his hand away from me._

"_Don't call me bro, horse face…" I groaned. Hanji grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the party. Music was blasting through the speakers and students of SU were dancing along. Everyone was screaming, laughing and singing. They all held those 'red plastic cups' that you would find at any party. From what I was guessing, they were all drinking alcohol. The room smelled strongly of Alcohol, Smoke… and Weed. Plus the place was trashed. Gross._

"_Come on Levi! Let's go find Petra and the others!" Hanji shouted over the music._

_I nodded and followed her. We looked around the place till we found them. Petra, Auruo, Gunther, and Erd were all dancing together, laughing their asses off. Hanji waved her hand at them and yelled for them to come over. Some how they heard her and came running done like mice. _

"_Hey guys!" Hanji said._

"_Hello! Woah Hanji! How the hell did you get Levi to come?" Gunther asked._

"_She threatened me with a knife." I said dryly._

"_No I didn't! Levi promised to spend time with me today so I got him to come to the party! But doesn't he look so good! You should all thank me." She winked_

"_Ya… Levi you look really good!" a light hue of pink spread along Petra's cheeks as she complimented me. I forgot that she thought I was straight. From what everyone tells me, apparently she has a massive crush on me. I don't know why. _

"_You look really good too Petra." I exclaimed. She wore a white blouse that frilled where the button were. Petra was also wore a mini skirt that was relatively the same color as her hair. The skirt was much brighter than her hair. Her strawberry blond hair was curled. She looked very cute, to the point where it looked like she didn't belong to the party. At all._

"_Gunther go get them some drinks, they need to loosen up a bit." Erd told the brunette. He nodded and disappeared into the ocean of students. "So Levi-"Erd started "-You planned to get laid tonight?"_

"_No"_

"_Oh come on, look at all the women here! They probably all want to tap that." He pointed to me. Also forgot he didn't know I was gay._

"_No Erd." I snapped._

"_What about Petra?" The blond asked._

"_What part do you not understand when I say no retard." I growled._

"_Geez, just asking". He raised his arms up in the air in surrender. "You're definitely going to need more than one drink."_

_I rolled my eyes. Why did I decide to come with Hanji… Turning around I saw Gunther walking back to the group holding drinks in his hands. He passed the drinks to us. I sniffed my drink before taking a sip. I quickly drank my drink. I could already feel the buzz. _

"_What the fuck did you give me Gunther?" I said._

"_I don't know. I just grabbed the first bottle that came to my grasped." He spat his words._

_God I knew I was going to get wasted. Not drunk but wasted. I needed it anyways from all the stress. School had been pushing my stress levels just off the boarder. I told Gunther to get me a few more drinks and he eagerly did so._

_By the time now I had already had ten glasses of what ever the fuck I was drinking. Everything in the room was swaying side to side. Without even realizing it, my body was moving side to side with the music. I had no clue what was playing but it was catchy. Shitty glasses had grabbed my hands now and began to dance with me. She laughed in joy, hiccupping a little. I was also laughing. Wow was I wasted. We danced for a while till I bumped into Petra. She didn't seem drunk but how was I supposed to know when I couldn't see shit properly. I barely had control on my own body because before I knew it, I grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her close to me. I danced with her, swinging my hips elegantly to the beat of the music. She tried to follow my rhythm but failed horribly. Forgot she was awful at dancing. Walking around her till I was behind her, I pressed my body flush against her. _

"_Lean you're body against mine. It should help you with dancing" Surprisingly my words were understandable. The strawberry blond nodded her head and did what she was told. Just like before, I swung my hips. She tried to do the same. I waved my body backwards. Petra did the same. I held my arms in the air, kicking my hip to the left or right when ever the base dropped. I did this for a while till Petra got the hang of it. Dancing my way to face her, I placed my hands against her hips, rocking them side to side. I tried my very best to help her dance._

"_Loosen up a little" I sang. She blushed like crazy but did it. She was doing a lot better now. My hands were moving against her hips much more smoothly than before. I smiled at her, indicating she was doing it. Once she got the rhythm correct I let go of her hips. I moved my hands to rest on her shoulders and continued to dance with her. The song 'Shady' by Adam Lambert was now playing. An evil smirk crawled onto my lips. I had no clue where that came from._

'_Baby I'm on the hunt  
Baby I've got my target on you  
Trouble, that's what I want  
And I'm gonna do just what I have to'_

_I swayed my hips more and moved my body closer to Petra. She was absolutely flustered. I hadn't realized I was singing till I noticed Petra's face, neck and ears were bright red._

'_Get your ass down to the front  
Go on and pull it out, I dare you  
Sorry I'm kinda drunk  
But did you just say your game was brand new?'_

_Rolling my hips against hers, I slowly bent down and came back up. I help my arms into the air, waving them about._

'_No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix  
That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks  
I'm up all night  
I'm out of sight  
Don't turn on the light  
Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'_

_I pressed my ass against her body and waved back just like I did before._

'_Come on and take me underground  
Deep under the street  
Come on and take me, take me down  
The freaks like us can meet  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up  
Don't stop the beat'_

"_Ow Ow Ow LEVI!" I heard my friends call out from the crowd. _

'_Come on and turn me, turn me on  
Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'_

_I hit my hips side to side._

'_Ah! Ah!  
Gonna go and get me a shot  
Gonna knock it back forget all my blues  
Yeah that really hits the spot  
I'm feeling pretty fierce in my dancin' shoes'_

_Turning around, I placed my hands back on Petra's hips._

'_No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix  
That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks  
I'm up all night  
I'm out of sight  
Don't turn on the light  
Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'_

_I continued to sing along to the music. I stopped when I noticed the grasp I had on a curtain girl was empty. Petra was backing away from me, her face as ripe as a tomato. She ran away from my sight. A hard pat on my back caused me to jump. I looked around to see everyone surrounding me, cheering me on. Auruo came up to me "Holy shit man! I've been trying to get Petra embarrassed like that in YEARS! Tell me your dirty secrets…" He whispered. My head was pounding like crazy that I didn't even notice his question. A man with short black hair and freckles appeared. He held out a hand with a shot of what seemed to be tequila. I took it from his hand and gulped it down._

_I fluttered my eyes open. Shit my head hurt like crazy. My vision was all a blur. Once my vision some what focus, I saw a coffee table. Coffee table? Why was it upside down? Why was everything upside down? That's when I realized I was on the couch upside down. I sat up. Looking down at my feet, the shoes I was wearing the night before were gone. What the Hell! I was wearing heals… Hanji's heals. I looked down at myself to see if anything else was replaced. My shirt was gone. Great… What did I turn into? Miss slut? I rubbed my face a few times, trying to recall the night before… Nothing… _

_I got off the couch and tried to look for Hanji. Man was the placed trash. A new sent was added to the house. Vomit. A few people were passed out here and there. I had to jump around people, and that wasn't very easy when wearing stilettos. Why was I still wearing them? There uncomfortable as hell. Walking into the kitchen, Hanji was sitting on the counter drinking water._

"_Good morning sexy!" She cackled._

_I ran up to her. "What the fuck happened last night!?" I shouted. My ears were to sensitive to the yelling. _

"_Oh sweetie… a lot happened" I remembered that Hanji had a photographic memory, even when drunk. She patted me lightly on the shoulder._

"_Oh god-" I rested my forehead on my hand "-What did I do?"_

"_I don't think you'd be able to process everything at the moment but" She pulled her phone out "Ill let you watch this video I took of you." Hanji passed me the phone and pressed play…_

'"_GIVE ME YOUR FUGIN SHOESS!" I yelled_

"_FINEUUUUUH!" Hanji whined. She threw the shoes at my head._

"_LEMME SHOW YOU HOW TO WALK IN DISS THINGY!" I growled as I threw my shoes of and putted on Hanji's_

"_PEOPLE MOVE TO THE SIDE! WE GONNA HAVE A CATWALK!" Some random dude yelled.'_

_The camera was very shaky but I could still tell what was going on._

'_I walked to the wall and waited for someone to queue me to walk down. Some guy waved his hand, giving the thumbs up. I strutted my way to the other side of the room and back. During the process I threw my shirt off to some blond petite girl. I shook my hips side to side, not being sloppy once. People yelled and cheered me on, calling me sexy, what a model, and damn.'_

_The video ended._

"_Oh fuck…" I sighed, running my hand through my hair. _

"_You were freaking hilarious all night!" Hanji said overjoyed._

"_NO I WA-" I was caught off by the feeling of food coming up my throat. Running to the bathroom I made my way to the toilet and vomited. I gagged, coughed and threw up some more. After what felt like an hour, I removed myself from the toilet. Ugh I felt like shit. I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. My hair was an absolute disaster and my makeup was smudged. I had several bruises along my neck and collar bone. God I hope those are bruises and not hickeys… _

I snapped out of my dream when I heard the door to the basement creak. The brunette walked back in rubbing the back of his head. He let out a small yawn and looked up. Eren turned on all the lights in the room. He face was full of confusion. What was he so confused about? He walked up to me and sat on his knees. The boy tilted his head side to side. His face looked a bit constipated at the moment. Finally he broke the silence between us.

"Uh… I don't want to sound crazy or anything but um…who are you again..?" He pleaded.

"W-what?" I croaked. He didn't remember me? What the fuck? I'd been in his basement for the past what, 3 or 4 days now and he didn't remember who I was?


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4

Sanity: Crystal clear

"Uh… I don't want to sound crazy or anything but um…who are you again..?" He pleaded.

"W-what?" I croaked. He didn't remember me? What the fuck? I'd been in his basement for the past what, 3 or 4 days now and he didn't remember who I was?

"Who are you?" Eren asked again.

"No no no, I heard you the first time. Just how the fuck did you forget me?"

Eren shrugged his shoulders and made that noise representing 'I don't know'. Alright at first I thought the kid was crazy but what? I've never been so mind boggled before. Did the kid have split personality disorder? I already knew he had some issues like bipolar and some other stuff but split personality? Well this gets worse by the minute. Who knew who this version of Eren was? He was acting like any normal kid would at the moment but how did I know he wasn't playing some stupid game to trick me and then torture me. Oh god, please tell me he's somewhat normal in this state of mind. Please.

"Could you at least tell me your name, again? Maybe it'll ring a bell!" he smiled.

"Levi." I replied

"Levi… Levi what? You've got to have a last name." Eren said, scratching his head in the process.

"Does it fucking matter?"

"Well if you told me maybe it would jog the old memory." The brunette tapped his head several times.

"I never told you my last name before." I snapped

"Oh I see… Hmm… Next question-" What was this, an interrogation session. "- Why are you tied up in that chair?" He pointed to the chair I was sitting on.

"You tied me up…" I groaned.

"I did? Wait… are you dangerous? Is that why I tied you up?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? NO!" Hah! Me dangerous? What did I ever do to get that label! Look at yourself, dumbass.

"Geez calm down. How am I supposed to know? For all I know you might be. I've got weapons! I could whack you if you tried to hurt me!" He grabbed a bat and stepped away from me. You have got to be kidding me right now…

"You don't understand how much I want to face palm myself right now brat…" I sighed looking at the tall teen in front of me. Eren dropped the bat and walk towards me reluctantly. He grabbed chains with cuffs at the end and locked them on my wrist.

"Listen… I don't trust you one hundred percent, but your butt must hurt from sitting on that chair." His voice was slightly shaky as he made sure the cuffs were tight against my wrists. Eren slowly and delicately untied my wrists from the chair and did the same for my ankles. He stepped away, giving me space to get up. As I attempted to get off the seat, I fell to my knees. Fuck… forgot the stupid kid stabbed my thigh. Looking down, I noticed he hadn't taken the knife out either. Blood oozed out of my thigh, gliding between the blade. God, I need to pull this out. I brought my hand close to the handle but a certain brat wacked my hand away.

"Let me do it. You don't want to hurt yourself more than you already are." Eren said leaning close to my face. Why does he always have to be up in my space? He stepped away and walked over to a table. I watched him closely from behind and that's when I noticed something. The room was dim though so it might have just been a shadow, but I swear that I saw something on his shoulder…what could it be? Just as I was wondering, the brunette came back with a towel, gauze, rubbing alcohol, a needle and thread. Oh fuck me…

"Alright… let's get to work shall we?" he questioned. I grunted in response.

"Ok, this is going to hurt a lot so…" he grabbed one of the towels "…Bite this."

As he was placing the towel to my mouth, a hint of something wafted to my nose. Lavender. It smelt like lavender. What…? Did this kid spray his towels with lavender febreze or something? Oh well, at least it was clean.

"In the count off three… One…" he wrapped his slender fingers around the knive's handle "Two…" He held a tight grip on it "Three!" He ripped the blade out of my thigh. I screamed into the soft fabric, grinding my teeth on it. I screamed between pants, tears staining my cheeks. Looking at Eren, I spat out the towel, still panting from what had just happened.

"Easy there…" With another towel Eren quickly pressed it against my leg. I yelped again. He shushed me as he pressed a bit longer, letting the white fabric turn scarlet. Once he removed the towel he grabbed another towel, soaked it in rubbing alcohol and pressed it against my leg.

"FUCK!" I shrieked. After what felt like hours of stinging pain along my leg, Eren removed the towel.

"You might want to bite that towel again…" The teen threw the towel at my face. Just like before I placed it between my teeth. With steady hands, Eren slid a thread through the needle. And without thought he pinched the wound together and began to mend the two flaps of skin together. I screamed and hissed.

~

Wow. The kid actually did a good job at fixing my leg up. I ran my cold shaking hands along the stitched up wound. It still stung but it was better than when it was open.

"Thanks kid," I said. Wait what? Why did I just thank him? I'm going insane.

"T- thanks" Was that a hint of blush on his cheeks? Nah, probably just the lighting in here...

"So…" he started "Um… This is awkward…"

"It's only awkward when you say it, brat" I stated.

"O- Oh… so… are you hungry?"

"What do you think…" my stomach growled right as I said that

"Do you want, uh, sushi?" Eren asked as he scratched his head again. Did the kid have lice or was he just… nervous?

"Sure. Get me a rainbow roll."

"Ok! I'll be back! Don't worry if I take too long, the place is kind of far away and I don't have a car so… bye!" he skipped out of the basement and out of my sight. God damn I hope he doesn't take too long because I'm starving.

~

The sound of the basement door creaking echoed in the room. I sat up and watched as Eren made his way to me. Seems like the kid changed his attire for once. The brunette wore a dark pair of skinny jeans that rested nicely against his hips. He also wore a light grey shirt with a red plaid button up shirt on top. It was unbuttoned though. His hair was slightly tamed but still stood out in random spots. To be honest he looked like your average teenager… Kind of cute. Shut up Levi! Stop being such a gay prick. Eren held a plastic bag in his right hand. It rustled as it brushed against his leg and swung side to side. Once he was in front of me he sat down cross legged. Grabbing the content from the bag he displayed it on the floor.

"One Rainbow roll for you and one California roll for me! Oh yeah, I also got us miso soup!" He took out to small bowls from the bag as well and gave one to me. I nodded and took it from his hands. Eren then passed me chopsticks and a spoon. In this state of mind Eren was actually quite sweet. I do wonder what happened to him.

"Enjoy your lunch Levi!" Eren open the lid to his soup and took a sip. He hummed in content. I did the same and took a sip. The warm liquid tasted delicious against my taste buds. Swallowing, I let the soup slide down into my stomach. Damn, did it feel good to have something in my stomach. I continued to drink my soup peacefully and so did Eren. This time it wasn't awkward. It was quiet, but it was a nice quiet. After I finished my soup I went straight for my sushi. Popping it in my mouth I chewed slowly… Delicious. Looking up, Eren was struggling to pick up his sushi. He tried to use the chopsticks but failed. It was quite entertaining to watch him struggle. The kid looked constipated.

"Are you kidding me!? Stupid chopsticks! I don't even know why I tried…" The brunette threw the chopsticks across the room out of utter frustration. I chuckled at his reaction.

"What are you laughing at?! I don't even understand how humans can use these stupid pieces of wood." He snapped, crossing his arms out of utter frustration.

"It takes practice so stop being such a brat about it." I groaned as I placed another piece of sushi in my mouth, showing off my 'chopstick skills'.

"Just how do you do it? It's like some black magic or sorcery. Even when I was little I couldn't use the damn sticks." He pouted.

"You just have to hold it like this" I showed the teen how I was holding the chopsticks "And then you pick up the sushi like this" I picked up my sushi and took a bite.

"Well now I can't try it because I threw my chopsticks over there and they're most likely covered in blood or something. Whatever, I'll just use my fingers." Right when he was about to grab his California roll I wacked his hand away.

"Gross. Go wash your hand before you do that. Who knows how many germs are on those filthy paws of yours."

"My hands aren't filthy!" he whined and got up from his seat. "Ugh fine, I'll wash my hands…" he left the basement and did what I told him to do.

I think that was the first 'normal' conversation I had with the kid. In this state of mind he's a lot easier to interact with. He's still emotional but it's not to the extent where he'll punish me for talking to him like that or ball out his eyes or what not. Maybe this is what he used to act like? Your average lame teenager. It's a lot less stressful.

Eren came trotting back. He sat in front of me just like before. The brunette started to wave his hands in my face "See… Clean" he said mockingly.

I grunted in approval and he smiled, quickly digging into his rolls. He's such a messy eater.

"So Levi, What do you do for a living?" he asked me.

"I don't work. I was a student at Sina University studying psychology but then I got knocked out and placed into this shit hole. You?"

"uh heh…" he turned bright red. "We can save that for another do heh… What do you want to do though?"

"I'm not sure… I still haven't thought about what I want to do. There are a lot of things I haven't thought about doing yet." I told him.

"Interesting. I still haven't thought on what I want to do with my life either. There's so much to pick from. What I do want to do though is explore the word! Travel the seven seas! Something along those lines!" He smiled talking about exploration. I'm guessing this kid hasn't gone to many places.

"Why do you want to travel?" I asked him, taking another bite of my sushi.

"When I was little my friend Armin and I would always read books on exotic places! We told each other we would go travel together when were older but then he moved away… Never got in contact with him after that. He probably forgot about me. Anyways, doesn't mean I can't do it by myself though!" The way Eren talked made it seem like he didn't know he was a serial killer, a murder, a monster. He knew about the blood but ugh what am I thinking. His personalities must be so detached that he can't remember a single thing from both sides.

"If you want to travel and discover things why don't you become an archeologist?" He looked into his eyes. They were a bright green with hints of gold around the Iris. When I think about it, his eyes reflect his attitude.

"I don't know… I don't think I'm smart enough to be one of those." The teen mumbled.

"Oi, don't think that way. You can do what ever the fuck you want to do." Well not what ever you want but most…

"Oh well there's plenty of other things that have to do with traveling so I do have other options. Thanks for the idea though" He leaned in closer and lightly punched my shoulder.

"Ow! S- Shit…" forgot about my dislocated shoulder

"Damn it, did I hit you too hard?" Worry filled his voice.

"N-no…" I huffed "My shoulder is dislocated that's all"

"Oh, here let me help you with that." He leaned in closer and popped it back in place. I grunted and flinched slightly. Didn't actually hurt as much as I thought. I moved my shoulder a few times to let out any tension.

"Feels better now right?"

"Yeah, thanks brat." Second time I thanked the kid today. Well aren't I on a roll. God I need to stop.

"No problem Levi! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to clean this mess up." Eren got up and gathered all the plastic containers and neatly placed them in the plastic bag. He left the basement to throw out the trash and in minutes came back. Just like before the brunette sat in front of me cross legged.

"So Levi, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" he rocked side to side a little.

"Why…" I said emotionless. Seriously why does the kid need to know so much about me?

"Well, if you're going to be staying here for awhile I think it would be best to know my guest." Eren showed off his pearly whites again.

"Me? A guest? Hah!" Laughing like a maniac, I clutched my stomach and fell back. This kid just gets funnier and funnier by the minute. I swear, he's going to be the death of me. Literally.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be polite! Don't need to be an asshole about it." He groaned and pouted. Finally I stopped laughing.

"Oi, one question… What time is it?" I asked.

"Uh… It's 4 pm. Shit! I better get ready for work. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye!" The skinny boy got up and ran out of the basement. Tomorrow? What does he mean by tomorrow? I'm guessing he had a night shift for what ever job he had. Now, the issue is what his job is. From what I saw, Eren was embarrassed when I mentioned what he worked as. The brat probably has some stupid job like McDonalds or 7/11. No offence to the people who do have those jobs though.

Now that I had some liberty to move around, I got up and paced. I wasn't able to walk around much because of the chains but it was good enough. Walking usually helped me with thinking so that's what I did… think.

~

For what has felt like hours now, I've finally stopped using my brain. I was absolutely brain pooped, well if that was even a saying. I sat down and sighed. My feet were absolutely killing me. I don't even know why I was walking the entire time. How stupid. Bringing my right foot to my hands, I gently massaged the kinks out of it. I did the same process with my other foot after. I wished there was a clock in this room so I at least had track of time. For all I know it could be 3 in the morning. Lying down, I pressed my ear flat against the cold smooth cement.

I hate this. I hate this feeling. I hate this feeling of being trapped. It's like… It's like being trapped in a fucking cage and I hate it! I was never free before but this. This is like animal abuse; being trapped in a cage that's just too small. No one should feel this way but here we are…Trapped. I'm trapped… Trapped… Trapped… Trapped… Oh god…

I look around the room and notice that the walls look like they're closing in. The air in the room feels more compressed and heavy. It's dark. I can barely see anything. I look up at the ceiling. It's coming closer… and closer. It's getting harder to breath. The walls are becoming even more cramp. Are they cracking? Oh shit they are! I can't die like this! I won't die like this! I brought my hands to my throat and began to scratch. I scratched and scratched and scratched. I scratched hoping that maybe, just maybe I could make a hole in my neck and esophagus so I could breath. Black dots began to form at the corner of my eyes as I gasped, trying to fill in my lungs with the last bit of oxygen in the room. I could hear the walls and ceiling scraping loud and deep against the floor, leaving me in a tiny box.

"S- shit!"

Where did that sound come from?

The walls and ceiling went back to their rightful spots. I could finally breathe. I held hand around my neck gently. It stung from all the scratching.

That wasn't my voice…

I looked around to see if I could locate the sound. Was the brat in the room? I couldn't see much so I guessed not. The only thing I could hear now was my panting and… someone else's? I heard the sound of screaming, but it wasn't the sound of pain it was the sound of… pleasure? Continues sounds of panting, moaning and screaming seeped through the walls. I was utterly confused on what was going on. Was he masturbating? Was he having sex with someone? Does he have friends over that are having sex? I did my best to block out the noises. Eventually the sounds stopped I finally fell asleep.

Day 5

Sanity: Crystal clear

I wake up to the sound of ringing in my ears. Yawning, I sat up and rubbed my face. How long have I been out? I trailed my hands down to my throat and touched it. The area was still tender from last nights 'claustrophobic attack'. To be honest I never thought I would suffer from something like that, but I guess you can't always make assumptions. Damn I wish I had a mirror to see the damage I've done.

The delicate sound of foot steps bounced around the room. Well if it isn't Eren… He had a peaceful face and looked like he was in a dream. Ah yes, last night's activities. How unpleasant was that to hear. Tch gross… I think I have an idea of what he works as. A prostitute. No wonder he was so embarrassed about revealing his job. The poor thing probably has to fuck a bunch of fat 40 year olds. Now that's just sad, once again… no offence.

Eren stumbled towards me and sat down just like he did before. He yawned and smiled with his eyes closed. "Morning…" he mumbled. Finally, sleeping beauty opened is eyes. They were dilated, leaving just a thin ring of blue around the ebony black hole. His eyes were glazed with lust. At least he wasn't making a move on his new pet… Did I really just call myself a fucking pet? Wow…

I continued to observe him to find any more signs of my theory being correct. I looked at his lips. They were swollen, which I guess is from the constant kissing and biting. Looking down towards his neck, I noticed indigo spots scattered along his throat and a bit of his collar bone. He also had a few bite marks. I couldn't find anymore evidence since his body was clothed but from what I saw, well it's obvious.

"Morning" I responded. He gave me a half assed smile and tilted his head to the side.

"How'd you sleep?" the brunette asked, his voice slightly husky.

"Horrible"

"I'm sorry" he laughed. Oh dear god it was like the kid was on drugs or something.

Right when I was about to give him a snarky come back we heard the door bell ring. He go up from his seat and left the room. I could hear his heavy foot steps go up the stairs. The hushed sound of a door opening, the sound gently reached my ears. I heard two voices, Eren's and some other man's but I couldn't distinguish what the conversation was about. Rapidly the two voices escalated in volume till both were shouting. Swiftly, I heard the door slam shut, causing the walls and ceiling to vibrate.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

The shrilled sound of screamed erupted in my ears. I tried to cover them but I couldn't block out the sound. Eren came running down the stairs and slammed the basement door wide open. He was slightly bent over and panting in frustration. His eyes were still dilated but not with lust but with anger. He walked up to me slowly and yanked me by the hair so we were eye level. I tried not to show any anger myself because I already knew what was coming.

"Let the games begin…. Precious…."


End file.
